Victoria Cummings (Endangered)
Lynn (Mother) |age = 23 |origin = Simi Valley, California, USA |occupation = College Student |gender = Female |hair color = Dark-Light Brown |eye color = Brown |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |first appearance = Party Girl |life span = Issue 3 - |appeared in = 19 Issues |flashback issues = Party Girl One Wrong Move Safe is the Keyword |portrayed by = Shailene Woodley|listen = |popup = Twice ---- By: Little Dragon }}}} Victoria "Vicky" Cummings is a lead character in Endangered. Living the life of a party girl for most of her life with great qualities, Vicky had it all. Seeming like a perfect girl on the outside, however, she secludes herself from others due to fear of being hurt, from old wounds. However, after getting drunk and opening up to a stranger, she lose her virginity to him, and the man ditched him. This took a toll on her and she secluded herself even more, beginning to drop her careless ways; although, she did a bit feel better about herself after telling the man off, after tracking him down. Not being born for a event like the outbreak, Vicky found herself latching onto best friend Lara for guidance and protection, which Lara gladly gives her friend. The girls soon began to like the apocalypse life, which was a a world without rules and Vicky grew into that life; but the dangers caught up to them soon enough, throwing them back into the world. Following her murder of infected, and witnessing violent riots throughout the city, her view on the outbreak changed, and she struggles with herself on whether she should try to adjust to the new world, or retreat and hold onto whatever old life she had. Personality Vicky is a girl looking for fun, there is no denying that much. With her friends she relishes fun and enjoys having it with her friends, and even to people who aren't her friends. This attitude can easily cheer people up and that's one thing Vicky doesn't even notice, but the ones around her do. Also she enjoys to entice boys and show off her good looks, but she isn't a slut. To go along with that statement, Vicky would never just give up her body away. She sees that as a disgrace and disgusting, hating the way people only see woman as sex symbols. These beliefs can have Vicky fall under the "woman's activist" category, but she doesn't participate in any serious activist stuff, however if asked she would express them. One of Vicky's flaws is her unwillingness to get let people close to her. This is because she doesn't want to be betrayed by others, and Vicky has experienced that well with her ex-boyfriend. It is also because of that Vicky no longer searches for relationships, believing that love is useless. She is also known to hold a temper, and if hurt enough, can go loose at any moment. During her rage moments she is almost like a completly different person. All in all, Vicky is a bright young girl. Her intelligence and creativity is one of her many great factors. Her creativity in fact is wide, and she is even using that to write books, and writing is her greatest passion. Backstory Not much is known about her past minus the fact that her dad died of cancer, and her mom remarried Ethan. It is known she had troubles with relationships too. In Endangered Arc 1= Introduced as a party like girl, it becomes quickly apparent that Vicky is not the girl she puts up. While she is a party person, it is also known she has trouble with love, although she loves seducing people. However her best friend Lara tries getting her back in the game, to no avail. One day while at the mall with Lara however, the pair come across an infected attack, and Vicky witness it tearing into someone. This incident terrified Vicky and while drinking at a bar to get the vision out, she comes across a man named Michael. Upon getting drunk she has sex with him, and when waking up, finds he left her along in a random motel room. She was a wreck and panicked, even cried, before calling Lara for help. Lara soon arrived and helped get Vicky dressed and took her back to the dorm. The next day Vicky acts like nothing ever happened, but still keeps thinking about it in her head. Seeing this, Lara goes back and finds Michael's ID at the motel. Giving it to Vicky, Vicky soon attempts to go to his apartment but chickens out. However the next day she goes, and talks to him. However Michael is useless and she ends up telling him off and storming off. She would later head to the dorm and just collapse there, and ends up getting into a small fight with Lara to about her prostitution, which ends with Lara storming out on Vicky. |-|Arc 2= To be added. Killed Victims *Two infected Appearances Trivia *Vicky, along side Michael, appears as a contestant in the second UFSW Hunger Games. **For more information see her page here. *Vicky is half-black. The author confirmed it after seeing this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=US5fXXiWjSk. *Vicky belongs to Fitz *Vicky's phone number is 267-596-9568. ---- Category:Endangered Category:Characters Category:Endangered Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Little Dragon Club